Staying Alive
by PiLLiTA
Summary: Keane, Jake, Jenny, Sid & Rachael try their best to make it out of this virus outbreak alive. A narrative of their difficult, eventful journey. ...........................................YEY! CHAPTY 4!......................................................
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Head start.**

"Go! Go! Go!"

Keane crouched against the door, as he shot at the rushing horde. Rachael leaped into the room, along with Jenny.

"MOVE!" he yelled, running into the room.

Jake took a few last shots before Keane shut the door swiftly. He pushed against it determinedly, as he slowly fit the lock. Relieved breaths echoed through the walls.

"We made it!" said Rachael, a teenage blonde wearing a blood stained tank top and shorts.

"Barely."

Keane, an elderly mysterious man, dusted his green jacket and pants, as he leaned against the grimy wall. His breathes softened as he peered out the small gated window upon the shut door. Infected growled and hissed as they forced their pale, un-humanly arms through the small gaps, until the point of bleeding.

"What the hell keeps those things going?!" said Sid, interrupting Keane's thoughts.

"Kid, as long as they move, it doesn't matter. Shoot em', and that's that. Now grab your sister and get some rest, we'll take shifts till' dawn."

The seventeen year old adjusted his Yankees cap, glared at Keane and led Rachael to the small picnic mat, hoping they'd last the night. Jake, a middle aged bouncer, folded his arms across his black, leather jacket and stared at Keane curiously, while he began to approach him.

"So who've you lost?" he asked rudely.

"What makes you think I've lost someone?"

"Your attitude. You have no hope, for the…well them." he said looking back at the door.

"That's because there is none."

Jenny stood up abruptly. The twenty-something year old woman dusted her white uniform and paced sturdily towards Keane. She glared into his cheerless eyes.

"You do not know that."

She turned back and slapped the wall. Above her hand read:

_This will all blow over. Eventually. In the mean time, do your best and head out to the streets. Fight your way through. –Dr Geoffrey _

Jake leaned back and faced Keane proudly.

Keane looked at them both helplessly.

"What does that prove? What matters is what's happening now, and now the only thing on their mind is to kill us. We'll take shifts, and do what it says: fight our way through."

Jake watched the lone fire flicker in the middle of the room. He glared at his sleeping companions. Rachael lay curled up with her brother to her back, and Jenny rested relaxed, yet seemingly half awake. In the corner, Keane sat with his legs loosely brought to his chest and his hands weakly at his side, one of which was holding a folded knife.

Slowly, the sunlight pierced through the small window, almost blinding Jake.

"UP!"

Rachael glared at him wearily. "Another day of waking up to…this," said Jenny sarcastically.

Sid dusted off his cargo pants and began to rub his drowsy eye. Suddenly the room fell silent. Everyone watched at Keane hesitantly.

"I'm going to…arm up," said Sid.

"I'll help," followed Jenny.

Jake looked down at Rachael.

"Don't look at me, I'm only fourteen… be a man!" she said joining the other two

Jake sighed and gradually crept towards Keane. He gently began to nudge him.

"Wakey, wakey," he said childishly.

Suddenly a faint sling echoed from Keane's hand, his knife threateningly bared. Jake jumped back.

"Never again," Keane said sturdily.

Jake gave a nervous nod and soon began to follow. Sid gripped the door handle with an unsteady hand.

"We ready?"

Jake cocked his gun in reply. Faintly, the door squeaked as it opened. Keane rested a finger to his lip, and gestured the group. Slowly they scampered across the quiet, empty streets. Jake looked at Keane confusedly.

"Oh, don't you worry," he whispered, "They're round."

A growl echoed from afar as Sid clenched his rifle. Rachael scanned the area around her; she couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be like them, to attack every lively thing, even loved ones.

Escaping from her thoughts, Rachael turned to find her brother, lying completely helpless, pinned by what they had grown to know as a 'Hunter'. Her heart melted. Deathly hands clawed at Sid's fresh skin, causing Rachael to completely blank. She tried desperately to scream, but her voice could barely make a sound. She fell to the ground. Tears swelled from her eyes as she eyed the still rifle lying on the ground beside her. Sprays of bullets flew around Sid, then just silence. Sitting up, Sid stared at his teary sister sympathetically.

"Wow," he said with a hopeful smile.

Rachael laughed nervously over her tears. Keane emerged from the corner of a large crate. He looked at the motionless hunter's body, and stared at Rachael's hand, resting upon the rifle.

"You're learning sweetie. Now let's get a move on!"

Sid swapped the pistol with Rachael, and fetched his rifle as he caught up with the group. Leaning on a random car, he began to check his body for injuries, until a piercing alarm broke the silence.

"Nice," said Jake above the horde's snarls.

"Will this ever end!?" screamed Jenny frustratingly.

Keane aimed for the rushing crowd.

"If you fight through it, maybe."

**My first chapter, feel free to review and leave some suggestions, second chapter is well on it's way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: No one left behind.**

Jenny paced over the twisted bodies piled on the ground. Jake mounted his shotgun over his shoulder smugly.

"Where will we sleep?" asked Jen, gazing at the vivid sunset.

Keane searched the streets for a slightly wholesome-looking house.

"How bout' this one?" Rachael asked, pointing at a small cabin.

Sid crept towards the door, and gently pushed it open. He brushed the entry with the misty light of his torch.

"The entry's clear," He whispered to the rest of the group, as they began to follow behind.

"Sid, Rachael check the downstairs area, Jake, you and Jenny look upstairs and I'll head down to the basement," Keane ordered.

The group nodded and began to split. Jenny cautiously made her way up the stairs, when a sudden creak echoed around her. With a gasp, she turned to find Jake close behind her, shielding his eyes from her blinding flashlight.

"Don't worry honey, I'm keepin' you safe," he said with a mischievous grin.

"That makes me feel a lot better," she replied rolling her eyes, sweeping the halls for any infected.

"Clear!" she called back as they both checked the last of the rooms.

Rachael jumped at the sudden sound of Jenny's voice, as she followed behind her brother, pacing around the dim area.

"Clear down here too!"

Sid directed his sister upstairs while he went back for Keane. The dim stair lowered down to the basement door.

"Keane?" Sid called, hoping he'd heard him. The door slightly opened. Keane slowly emerged out, and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Anything?"

"Just bodies," he said without even looking up. "But this place is good, it's already five, so we should eat, then have a bit of a rest, then straight back to it," he continued as he joined the others. Sid nodded and sat next to his sister on the ground.

Sid grabbed a half-full bottle of water, and took a few sips as he watched his sister split a muesli bar.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know all this?" Rachael asked munching on the bar. Suddenly the entire group stared at Rachael, wondering how she got the nerve to even ask, then at Keane wondering weather he'd answer or not.

With a large sigh, he collapsed onto a random mattress lying in the room, and watched Jake barricade the door with a shelf and desk.

"I lived, well, almost in the middle of nowhere, in a small cottage up in the hills. I used to hunt every minute of the day, hiked for days, and did almost nothing else. I guess before the world turned upside down, that would've been a bit disturbing for some, but I loved it, and it's keepin' me alive today. A few weeks ago I headed down to the city, just to get a bit of ammo, but it was completely deserted. That's when I found a massive crowd, not of people, but of…y'know."

"Zombies?" interrupted Jake. The entire group glared at him.

"Well, yeah. Hundreds of em' surrounding just about twenty people. And that's where I found Jen, pinned by a random infected cashier. Then, something attracted them, and they all ran off. Most of the twenty were pretty much already…changing. So, I helped up Jenny, got some supplies and headed off."

"And how did you end up there Jen?" Rachael continued to question.

Jen snapped at the sound of her name, just before she had closed her eyes.

"Me? Uh, well I am…or was engaged, and also a flight attendant. I had just flown back from Thailand in fact, and was excited to get back to my fiancé, Derek," she said with a light chuckle, "So, I rushed home. I couldn't wait to see him again, but instead, when I went to our bedroom he was just standing there, growling. Of course, he eventually realized I was behind him, and began to attack me. I barely escaped by the bathroom window. I sped off in my car, until I almost ran into someone, but I wish I did cause' it was also infected. My car crashed into another parked car, setting off the alarm, and attracting a whole crowd of em'. Then Keane came and, you know the rest."

Keane peered out the slightly barricaded window. The moonlight gradually began to glow upon the black, moaning streets.

"It's getting late. I'll stay up a bit, the rest of ya' get some rest."

Slowly the group began to relax, get comfortable, and drift off.

"We'll keep moving at sunrise," Keane whispered.

Sid jumped at the sudden banging of the door. He watched it cautiously, waiting to see if he had imagined it or not. Suddenly it repeated again, and again.

"We got to get outta' here!" he whispered.

Jake quickly threw the supplies bag over his shoulder and gathered some ammunition.

"Right, we're gonna' move the barricade and make our way downstairs and through the streets," Keane yelled over the banging and roars, "but there's probably a whole swarm of em' out there, so we'll have to stick together and run like hell."

The group anxiously gathered ammo and their supplies before forming into a tight group.

"All set?"

"Let's go,"

Keane and Sid shoved the barricade away while keeping their aim on the pounding door. Jake abruptly kicked it down and sprayed the horde before him. Suddenly it was quiet and empty. Jake turned to the rest of the group.

"Looks like there weren't as much as we thou-"

A slick, long band-like rope wrapped around Jake, and quickly pulled him deep into the halls.

"JAKE!" Jen cried,

Suddenly a wave of growling infected raced out from where Jake had disappeared. Jen pounded them out of her way, desperately trying to reach make her way through.

"We gotta' go! Now!"

"We can't just leave him!"

"We Have to!"

Jen glanced back at Keane with teary eyes, then, disappeared into the horde.

"Damnit Jen! Kids, we have to make a break for it now!"

The three sprayed their path with bullets, almost wiping the halls clean in seconds. Finally it was safe, for them. Rachael stared into the halls, as Sid watched Keane exhaustedly lean beside the door, and frustratingly cock his gun.

"No way," whispered Rachael.

Jake emerged from the halls, with Jen limping behind him.

"Thanks for leaving us behind," he said smugly.

Keane rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"Thank god!" exclaimed Sid.

Keane chuckled, "Ok, new rule, no one gets left behind."

"Good idea," Jen replied. "Now shall we get out of here?"

Keane nodded and pushed the door open.

Cautiously the group crept out, and made their way through the body-littered streets.

**Hope you like the new chapter, I'm trying my best to get this story up as quick as I can, please review =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Managing.**

"Sid, where the fuck are you!?" Keane cried, his eyes wondering along the walls.

"We have to find him!" Rachael cried fearfully, shaking Keane's shoulders in her grasp.

Jake wondered from the two, and around the maze-like sewers, taking no notice of the drama.

Ambling round the corners, Sid hoped to find any sign of light, but all he seemed to find, was an eerie, cold silence. Sid fell to his back hastily, as the echo of his fallen rifle filled the silence of the dark. Ghostly sobs replied.

"Shit,"

He tried to establish the dim area around him. His eyes widened. A few meters away, a flashlight bared some of the walls, and a silhouette of a gray, rocking body. A body of a Witch. He leaped quietly to his feet, as he let off, hesitant, shaky breathes. Sid leaned against what he hoped were walls, brushing his hands silently along them, in a desperate search for a door. Stumbling, he unsuccessfully tried to keep in a subconscious groan. Growling flowed from behind him. He abruptly froze, tightened his eyes in regret, and turned to find nothing but two hauntingly red eyes, piercing a devilish gaze.

He pressed his body against the wall. Gently, he closed his eyes, as he felt the Witch's frosty breath blow against his face.

"Sid! Run!"

The witched whirled around to the direction of the voice, with a snarl, as Jake paced backwards, continuously firing his shotgun. Finally, with a shrilling scream, she had fallen. Sid panted violently, still pressed against the wall.

"Your welcome. Now grab your rifle and stay with us this time, will you?"

Sid obeyed in a flash, and followed awkwardly behind Jake.

"SID!" Rachael yelled with a shaken voice, gesturing an enormous hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Suddenly, she jolted back, and gave him a rigid punch. "Where the hell did you go!?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said with a disgusted sigh.

Rachael nodded thoughtfully, and stepped back toward the others.

"Welcome back," Keane said, giving him a stern pat on the shoulder. He gazed through the opening at the end of the ladder, then watched Jen, as her eyelids slowly wilted down, and she soon drifted off.  
"Maybe we should lay back a little while, before we head back out there," he suggested.

"Yes!" Rachael eagerly agreed.

"I guess, they don't seem to know we're down here."

"Mmmhmm," Jen mumbled.

The group sat tightly around their torches, and settled down.

"So what about you two kids?" Jake asked, lifting his hand from his raised knee. "What's your story?"

Rachael glared at Sid, then silently looked down and continued to fiddle with the leaf between her bent legs. Sid looked at Rach in disappointment, and let out a long sigh.

"We uh, we lived with our mom. Up North. And it was like any other day. For me, it started in school. P.E class. We we're in the gym, playing a bit of indoor soccer, and some girl began banging on the door, and violently. Not long after that, she broke through. It was my best mate's girlfriend, and he happened to be in the room. She was covered in blood! Her teeth were stained red, she was growling, and yet he still had the nerve to go up to her, and ask her what was wrong, and as an answer, she went completely mad. Pounced on him. Mauled him. I…I just completely froze. The others tried to knock her off though, but they just ended up being her next meal, and still, I was frozen, just watching," Sid shook his head in regret,

" When I finally got it through my head that she wasn't gonna' hesitate to attck me either, I grabbed a bat from a nearby bag, and just ran. I went outside for help, but it was complete havoc. I guess the rest of the school had noticed something was up too. I managed to get to my car, and sped off to Rach's school. And well, we never thought of stopping by our house, we knew we wouldn't find anything good," he watched at Rachael fiddle with that lone leaf, "Rach never told me what happened with her, before I picked her up, I mean."

Rachael glared at her brother.

"I've never seen someone die, you know," Rachael butted in, "Probably wouldn't be a surprise either, but, at school, when it all started, there was death everywhere. And _they_ where everywhere. Everyone I took years to get to know and love, where either dead, or one of _them, _in a heartbeat. Now all I have is Sid. That's why I don't talk about it."

The group fell silent.

Crazed growls ricocheted through the sewers.

"No..." Jenny jumped.  
"Shit! They've found us!"

"Ok up the ladder! NOW!" Keane commanded.

Sid raced up the ladder, took a quick scan around the area, then climbed onto the surface. "Hurry! C'mon Rach!" he said giving his sister a hand.

Jake jolted up and peered down the small hole, waiting to assist the others.

"What the hell are you waiting for Jen!?"  
"My wallet! I need my wallet!" she replied rummaging through the gunk. "I have a picture of Derek in it!

Keane looked up to Jake, who was waiting confusedly for them to rise, then at the barely lit sewer walls. Racing shadows flew along the walls.

"It's too late for that now! THEY'RE COMING!"

Jen took no attention, and continued searching anxiously. Keane raced to the ladder, and gradually climbed up, stopping every few steps to check back on Jen, and the rushing shadows. Finally he reached the top, and stuck his head down the opening.  
"Just leave it Jen! There's no time!" it was just at that moment, Keane noticed there were no longer shadows on the walls, but infected speeding down the narrow lanes.  
"I'VE GOT IT!" she exclaimed racing toward the ladder. In second she had almost made it to the top of the ladder, and the infected were not far behind. A tight grip wrapped around Jen's ankle. "They've got me!"

"Come on! Get her out of there!" Jake cried, as Keane grasped onto Jen's wrist. She let out a piercing scream.

"They're biting me dammit! Don't let go! Do not let go!"

Blood stains soaked into her white blouse. Keane watched as tears swelled into her fierce eyes. In less than a heartbeat, Keane managed to catch a quick glimpse of a thin, faded pink band, wrap around Jen's torso, and swiftly pull her from his grasp. His eyes widened at the sight of a halo of infected surrounding, scratching, at what must have been Jennifer's incapacitated body. He barely noticed the pleads from behind him, demanding for him to save her. Her screams were impossible to block out. Snapping back to attention, Keane realised a few infected had ragingly whirled around, deciding to head for the others, climbing up the ladder. He shook his head, and slid the sewer top into place.

"GET HER OUT!" Jake demanded, leaping for the sewer top.

"She's gone Jake! You wanna' go next be my guest!" Jake glared into Keane's eyes, then down to the top, where nothing but faint growls flowed from.

"She's gone."

Jake didn't respond, instead, collapsed to his knees in defeat

Keane looked around the area. A deserted convenient store caught his eye.

"We'll stay in that convenient store. Recover."

Rachael watched Jake sit still, watching the top in regret.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, resting a hand upon his shoulder, "but, we should keep going," she turned, to follow the others, as Jake gloomily followed in their path.

The four slouched through the automatic doors, knowing they had to begin managing.

**It's been slow progress, I know, but I haven't exactly found enough time to get this story down quick. I thought I'd finally add a death in there, after 2 fairly long chapters. I've been running pretty low on inspiration, so I'm going to need more reviews from all of you! Please leave one once you read this! I'd love it if you were bothered, and hey, if you don't like something, like the death, you could always leave a review and I could make poor old Jenny reappear in a closet somewhere ;) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Quarantined.**

Rachael's fingers traced names and notes left on the walls of the convenient store. It was all too different. The group's numbers had shrunk, and Jake's usual obnoxious, smug attitude seemed to have vanished. _All_ Jake's attitude seemed to have vanished. Keane and Sid appeared to have been enjoying a shopping spree, gathering week's worth of food supply. And Jake just sat against the wall, his head hung to the ground, and his knees brought to his chest.

"I'm gonna' get a drink, er, Jake do you want anything?" Rachael asked hesitantly.  
Jake glanced up to Rachael with exhausted eyes, and shook is head ever so slightly.

Rachael studied Jake's face. They had spent two nights in the store, just for recovery. And he hadn't slept for either of the nights, even if he wasn't on watching shift. Since Jenny's death, you could compare his expression, to any infected, and not be able to tell the difference. He _was_ practically dead. On the inside.

Jake dropped his stare back to the ground.

"Right, well, I'll be right back," Rach muttered, heading toward the others. "You guys want anything to drink?" she asked,

"Sure" Sid said, glancing at the beverage section.  
"Yeah, thanks, but your going to have to go through there," Keane gestured a steel door, "That rooms packed with ice, so the drinks will be cooler."

"Okay. Oh but hey, I've been meaning to ask you two," Rachael started, lowering her voice, "Do you think Jake will be his usual self again? Cause'…well, he's incredibly quiet. I barely notice he's there."

Keane and Sid watched as Jake sat miserably against the wall, hiding his face in his knees.  
"I suppose, it'll take some time, he's obviously taken it the hardest over all of us," Sid suggested.  
"I guess," Rachael headed toward the fridge, " Oh and how do you suspect we'll carry all that stuff?" Rachael waved to the two mountains of food upon the shopping trolleys.  
Sid grinned, "I found us a van, and in perfect condition, it was just in the garage, probably belonged to the owner of this place."

"Great."

Rachael hurriedly fetched the drinks and headed back toward Jake, still statue-like against the wall. She tossed the drinks to Keane and her brother, who followed to sit by them.

"So where are we taking this car?" Rachael asked, snapping the can open.

"Well, I think we should head for the Seattle-Tacoma airport. It's the closest by. And hopefully we could take a flight out of the country. Anywhere safe," Keane explained.  
"So what do you guys think?" Sid asked excitedly.

"Sure, it'll be our first time on a plane Sid!" she said with a grin, "How bout' it Jake?"  
The entire group turned to hear Jake finally speak, for the first time in hours. His head stayed down, although his eyes flickered up to glare at the group. "Yeah, fine," he growled.

"Okay… Well, the car's out back, and we can stash all the food in the boot easy, and we'll drive down to the airport. It's our best shot." Keane peered outside to the streets. "The sun is rising. Let's get ready."

_x x x x_

Hadn't the group have found the car, they would most likely be dead by now. Sid almost had fun with the fact that he was driving, and not only that, but completely smashing every infected that got in the way of his car. Keane sat in the passenger's side, gripping the handles for dear life, criticizing Sid to watch the road. Rachael sat in the back, more occupied with keeping the lump of bile from rising in her throat, from the occasional thudding against the car, and bodies flying overhead. And Jake just glared quietly out the windows, every now and then, flinching slightly.

"Are we close?" Rachael wondered, grimacing at the sudden body flying past her window.

"About an hour or so more, with this van's speed. Are you guys hungry?" Keane asked, turning back to Rachael and Jake.  
Rachael watched another body fly over. "Not in the slightest."

The van was silent for a while then. Apart from the occasional body or two.

Rachael glanced over at Jake, "So, er, Jake?" she said with a hopeful smile, "I don't think we ever heard your story."  
Jake turned slowly, releasing a huge sigh, as if he had just been sleeping.  
"It's nothing special."

"I'm sure we can judge that."

" Fine. I was a bouncer for a nightclub. I lived in Florida, and came over to Seattle about, three months ago, maybe more. It was to visit my little sister. She was my last family member, and she was getting married, and of course, I was invited," he turned back to face out the window blankly, " Then, uh, I came home about a month and a half after the wedding, to find my sister, dead on her dining room table. There was a lot of blood. And her new husband was nowhere to be seen. I tried calling the ambulance, but the phones where dead. The power was dead altogether. And then he appeared. Andrew was his name, her husband. He was hysterical, not infected, but completely devastated. He said he was having a shower, and when he got back out, he found my sister on the table, just barely breathing. And his neighbour was biting—no, eating -- her and when he tried to pull this neighbour of his away, he bit him too. You could guess what would happen next. But I didn't kill him, I just ran. Alone for a while. And then I found these two – ," pointed his thumb toward Sid and Rachael, "which they forgot to mention earlier, and then I found you and…Jen. Jen reminded me of my sister. I had gone through losing my sister once. And now again."

The group didn't make a sound.

Sid's abruptly hit the breaks, screeching the car tyres on the wet road.  
"What the hell Sid!?" Keane cried.

"That's were the airport is meant to be," Sid stared out the windshield, ruins and wreckage blocking his entire sight.

"It's gone!?" Jake asked, finally speaking up.

Rachael suddenly shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"It's okay!" an unfamiliar man muffled through the closed window, "I'm not infected, and neither is my girl. Please, we've been looking for a running car for 3 days, is there room for two more?"  
Jake reached for the handle of the thirds pair of seats back. "You won't slow us down will you?" he asked brusquely.

"We'll try not to," the middle aged man replied.

Rachael turned back to face the quiet young girl sitting shyly beside her dad, "Hello sweetie, what's your name?"  
The small girl turned to her dad and buried her face to his chest.

"You'll have to excuse this little one, we uh, just lost our little dog. I'm Paul, and this is my daughter Hailey," he said tightening his grasp around Hailey's shoulders.

"Oh um, I'm Rachael, this is Sid driving, my older brother, Jake and Keane," Rachael replied politely, signalling each survivor.

"So Paul, how'd you get all the way out here?" Keane abruptly asked.

"Oh, well, we lived a little further down in Tacoma. Just us, and our dog. I was a nurse, and Hailey here was just a few years into school. We came up here to get out of the country, like everyone else was trying, "

"Yes, that's what we were hoping to do, obviously not anymore," Keane muttered, the last bit almost to himself.  
"Huh, well, it wouldn't have been any use, the place was quarantined anyway. Has been for a while. Hailey and I—"

"Quarantined?!" Keane interrupted, " The entire state?"  
"No, the entire country. No one gets out."

Keane drifted off and adjusted to the sudden news for a moment.

" Anyway, as I was saying; Hailey and I got here just before the accident. A chopper was landing in, but it was completely out of control. Who knows what happened to the pilot. It fell straight into the airport, and almost everything just collapsed. We've been holding off for about three days in the only section left of the airport. Conveniently enough, the only area that survived the crash was the food court. I don't know what we would've done if it didn't," He looked around the faces of the car, reading every other survivors expression. they were all disappointed. "You lot were hoping there was something more to my story, hey?" Paul asked.

"Well, we haven't exactly heard anything worth getting excited for, through the entire infection breakout," Sid replied

"Well then, may I change that?"

This almost made Sid bring the car to a stop.

"I've heard of a haven. A place for immunes, locked away from the death. Like a sanctuary."  
Sid slapped the back of his hand against Keane, bringing him back to attention, "A _sanctuary_?"  
"Yes. But, the only issue is, it's in Canada."  
"Canada?!" Keane cried, finally paying attention, "That days, no _weeks_ walk from here! This van won't run forever."  
"It's fine!" Paul calmed Keane, leaning forward over the seats, " They have evacuations. Flights. We just have to get to Port Angeles. The car doesn't have to run forever, just till there."

"I hate to break it to you, but, your right, the car won't last forever. In fact, it won't even last a few more miles. It's empty," Sid said, hitting the wheel in frustration.

Keane abruptly yanked the car door open, "Let's get out. We'll walk as far as we can, or at least till another car. We're going to Canada."

**Not much interesting scenarios happen in this chapter, I know, but hopefully the next few chaps will be packed with them. I really need more reviews, I'm running low on ideas, so if you have any, please let me know. And if you leave a review, I will adore you for life, and would be happy to give you a comment in return (:**


End file.
